


Darkness

by Nary



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Ivanova lies awake in the small hours of the morning, watching Talia sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Susan Ivanova lies awake in the small hours of the morning, watching Talia sleep. Her blonde hair spills over the pillow, and her arms are curled in tight against her body, as if for protection. Her face is half in shadow, but Susan knows every plane and angle. She's still amazed that someone so beautiful actually wants to be with _her_, of all the people she could choose.

As she watches, Talia's lovely lips curve into a drowsy frown, and that little crease between her eyebrows appears. She tosses uneasily and mumbles something, out of which Susan can only understand the word "no." Uncertain what to do, she reaches out to lay a hand on her back, but before she even touches her, Talia's eyes fly open, startling Susan into pulling back. "Sorry," she murmurs.

"No, it's okay," Talia says, blinking. "Bad dream." She smiles slightly, and says "I'm glad you woke me." She slides closer and curls up into the protective curve of Susan's arm. "This is much nicer."

"I'm glad I'm better than a bad dream," Susan says dryly, then regrets it. Her sharp tongue has gotten her in trouble too many times before. But Talia just smiles and says "Hush, you," before kissing her.

The first time they'd made love that night, they had taken their time - as much as they'd been able to, anyway. They'd talked, and laughed together, and brought each other off slowly, gently. This time, Talia's more urgent, almost desperate. She nips at Susan's lower lip, making her gasp, then squeezes her ass and pulls her closer so they're pressed breast to breast, hips to hips. Susan clutches back at her roughly, one hand at her shoulder and the other snaking around her waist. Their tongues stay locked together, and there's no talking, or none with words.

Reaching around and between, Talia dips her fingers into Susan's cunt, finds it still slick from their last bout. Susan moans against her mouth, twists to give her a better angle. The long, elegant fingers slide in so smoothly, and she rocks her hips to fuck herself on them. Her own fingers are thick and a bit on the stubby side - peasant fingers, she thinks - but Talia writhes when they brush over her damp blonde curls and drench themselves between her swollen lips.

Talia edges down slightly to suck one of Susan's nipples - pale brown and thick, not a delicate little pink pearl like the one Susan's currently twisting between her thumb and forefinger. It's so easy to forget, at moments like this, that there's anything wrong in the world at all.

They roll, together, until Susan's on top, pinning the smaller woman down. Talia's cheeks are rosy, the flush spreading down as far as her collarbone, and her eyes are fever-bright. For a second, just a split second, Susan is scared of her - _she could be in my mind right now_ \- and the very idea makes her want to cut and run. _Don't be stupid,_ she tells herself, _she wouldn't_. She quashes the little voice inside herself that wonders if she would even feel the probe as it slid into her brain, and kisses her, hard.

Even with her doubts firmly suppressed, she thinks she'd feel easier if she wasn't looking at those blazing eyes, just for a little while. She inches down Talia's body (so perfect, so soft) and positions herself between her open thighs, lays one hand on the yielding curve of her mound, and licks in just the right spot. Talia's back arches, and she turns her head so one cheek is against the cool fabric of the pillow, and if she was hot before, she's burning up now. Impatient, she brings her fingers down alongside Susan's tongue, only to have them flicked aside. Thwarted, she toys instead with Susan's long, thick hair, her only concession to vanity.

Susan's got two fingers inside her, plunging them in and out with a hard, steady rhythm. Talia's close - she can feel it in the way she lifts her hips, the ragged breathing. She sucks the hot little bud of her clit between her lips, then flicks it fast and light with the tip of her tongue, and Talia comes apart, legs shuddering and fists gripping the sheets tight. Quick as she can, Susan is back up the bed, straddling that gorgeous face until she gets what she so desperately needs, and they can both, finally, sleep, coiled together in the dark.


End file.
